


Las cenizas de Ícaro

by soreto



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just in love with Raul, M/M, Mention of PSDT, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Supportive Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, changed timeline, chillywilly, kind of, kind of slow burn, my first fic in this fandom, poor Frederick, recovering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Tal vez, de haberse dado cuenta que Hannibal se convirtió en un sol para quemar todo a su paso, ambos hubieran evitado ser sus corderos llenos de ira.No se habrían convertido en Ícaro, quemándose cegado por el sol.----Will regresa de las garras de Hannibal, dandose cuenta de todo el daño que Hannibal, y él causaron, incluso a alguien que muchos no consideraron importante en la vida de Will, pero que se ahogaba en la miseria de la situación a que fue lanzado sin un poco de piedad, por quien alguno vez creyó su amigo.Regresando a Frederick, se da cuenta lo rotó que éste se encuentra, y lo mucho que todavía anhelaba la compañía del destrozado hombre.Will debe aprender a reconstruir lo que destrozó al dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de su mente: a sí mismo, su vida, y a quien también fue un cordero como él.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Prelude. Cuando Ícaro miraba el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Pues simplemente amo a estos dos, y sufrí terriblemente con el destino de Frederick, quien si bien cometió sus errores, los pagó con creces, y más de lo que debió ser. Esta historia es mi primera en el fandom, pero literalmente ya leía casi todo lo que hay de ChillyWilly a mi alcance, creo que no existe casi nada en español.
> 
> Tenía que profesar mi amor de alguna forma a esta ship ( y a Raúl Esparza).

Will había aprendido a ser el mejor mentiroso, porque para engañar a alguien se requiere habilidad, especialmente cuando es uno mismo. Sin embargo, al menos al principio, lograba conciliar la honestidad en algunas cosas.

Como el desprecio que sintió al ver la avidez impersonal y casi pretenciosa curiosidad que pudo discernir claramente en Frederick Chilton.

Muchos lo veían como una oportunidad de disección para adentrarse en una oportunidad de estudiar una mente que muchos proclamaban única.

Así que el curso natural en sus primeras interacciones fue una, casi cínica, condescendencia que Frederick poco quería reconocer, o simplemente no consideraba de importancia.

Su relación fue tensa al principio cuando Frederick buscó con tal de poder estudiarlo, de ahogar su curiosidad con los resquicios de su mente. Will no tuvo dificultades en ver que había tras la agobiante prepotencia ensayada de Chilton, no le fue complicado ver que, en realidad, (o quien), se refugiaba tras la fachada del psiquiatra.

Alana lo diría después de que le dispararon al hombre: _lo que veíamos no es quien creemos_.

Por supuesto, no fue inmediatamente a ver el estado de Frederick cuando supo que estaba vivo, aún cuando supo que nadie en el círculo que lo rodeaba lo había hecho tampoco, por más que le hubieran condenado de alguna forma a estar en las garras de la desgracia nuevamente.

Pero Will no pudo simplemente ignorar la extraña conexión que surgió en ambos cuando Frederick le perseguía como un niño entusiasta y lleno de curiosidad (aún, si le irritaba enormemente verse como algún experimento para el doctor).

No podía decir exactamente que había entre ellos, aunque fuera un lazo que sintió nacer de compartir el agobio de Frederick que se vio en la misma situación que él, casi como si volviera a recrear el curso de su vida, aunque esta vez con alguien diferente como protagonista, con un guión común. Y era mejor así, el entender las mentes de otros, o los significados en lo que lo unía a quienes entraban en su vida sólo trajo, por decirlo de alguna manera, desgracia.

Por supuesto, ese lazo que casi recibió con naturalidad, esa casi jovialidad noble que Frederick dejó escapar en sus conversaciones con él (cuando él tema no era la mente de Will), antes de que Hannibal lo usará como cubierta, le sorprendió. ¿Cómo se podría anticipar que bajo el ego del Doctor se encontraba más bien alguien ávido de reconocimiento, casi tímido, alguien amable? Comprendió por qué la moralidad pasó a ser algo secundario con el poderoso deseo del psiquiatra de superar a quienes les rodeaban.

Esa curiosidad y anhelo de reconocimiento insatisfecho habían cubierto la fragilidad del Doctor; el verdadero Frederick, que habitaba suprimido, despreciado en su amabilidad, e imposible de ser descubierto por los demás, aunque no imposible por Will.

No hubo duda de lo traicionado que se sintió Will cuando todos se opusieron a él, antes de que Hannibal eligiera a su siguiente cordero a degollar, jugando la minuciosa charada de Hannibal Lecter. Tampoco era de sorprenderse del que hecho de ver a Frederick presidir como testigo, hundiendo su porvenir con cada palabra.

Y había sido especialmente terrible ver al psiquiatra ahí, porque, por un momento vio (lo creyó, realmente lo hizo), a Frederick mirarle, bajar sus ojos sorprendido, como si realmente se preguntara qué hacía ahí; incluso dudar en sus palabras con pequeños silencios.

Pero no se retractó, habló como Hannibal lo hubiera querido. Su garganta se sintió amarga, casi quemarle con la hiel de su furia que estaba reprimiendo; ¿es que nadie veía las cosas que estaban pasando? La mano que sostenía a todos con macabra gracia.

Después de aceptar ser estudiado por Frederick, que pareció retornar al punto donde ambos eran extraños. Aún, había cierta amabilidad en el Doctor, cumpliendo sus caprichos sin ser consciente de ello (¿quién en su sano juicio permitiría a Abel Gideon estar en la celda contigua?).

En una de sus sesiones, pensó en cuán codiciosa era la curiosidad y la necesidad de ser visto (¿amado?) de Frederick.

Como Ícaro que seguía volando, aunque el sol lo fuera a quemar.

—¿Conoce la historia de Ícaro, Doctor? —le preguntó una vez

Frederick frunció el ceño, cruzando su pierna para disimular su confusión, y alzó su mentón, enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto, Señor Graham. Debo decir que es un tópico por demás extraño que hable de mitología en medio de su sesión —dijo Frederick, no sabiendo bien cómo usar esa peculiar pregunta en su favor, si es que podía ser útil para sonar aquella mente.

—¿Hasta dónde piensa llegar en mi mente? —« _Hasta donde piensas acercarte al sol, Ícaro»._ Pensó sin dejar que su sonrisa flaqueara.

Will cerró los ojos, sonriendo con mesura. Era difícil no dejar que su resentimiento y empatía se juntaran en busca de afectar al Doctor.

¿Frederick lo consideró su amigo? Will pensó con certeza que sí, especialmente en los breves momentos que analizaba sus acciones desde su particular perspectiva.

—¿Quiere discutir conmigo los términos de su tratamiento? —inquirió el psiquiatra, dejando de lado su bolígrafo y notas sobre sus piernas.

—Solo curiosidad —Will mantuvo su sonrisa, encontrando los ojos de Chilton—. Es que está muy cerca del _sol_ , Doctor, y éste le va a quemar. Si Hannibal continúa libre, claro está, usted podría estar muerto pronto.

_El_ _que finge ser un sol le va a incinerar._

Frederick torció sus labios tras un breve instante de sorpresa; y pensativo, guardó silencio.

No preguntó el significado de las palabras, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería Will con determinada insistencia en los últimos días.

—Alejarse o hacer algo, ¿me preguntó cuánto tiempo queda? —retó Will, diciendo cada palabra con una soltura que provocó a Frederick mirarlo con absoluta atención.

No podía hacer mucho en su posición, y cada vez estaba más aislado, hundido en la falsedad con que Hannibal se encargó de convencer a todos Will pregonaba.

_Nadie le creía._

—¿Y entonces estamos en peligro? ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Por qué está cerca de mí, y Hannibal Lecter lo conoce lo suficiente —respondió Will poniéndose de pie, y recargándose en la reja de la jaula que lo mantenía alejado de cualquier contacto.

—¿Por qué dice que queda poco tiempo? —cuestionó Frederick cruzando sus manos sobre sus notas, ignorando el vació que sintió en el estómago al percibir más una advertencia en las alegorías de Will Graham.

El perfilador guardó silencio sorprendido de ver que Frederick lo estaba escuchando, el primero en mostrar querer hacerlo. Se contuvo de mostrar en su expresión lo inesperado del suceso.

—No lo sé, ¿usted qué cree? —dijo Will con un suspiró—. Solo le queda alejarse, y tener suerte, Doctor.

Will estaba casi eufórico de ver que alguien le creía, o comenzaba a hacerlo. Pero los intentos de Frederick de hacer que lo escucharan fueron infructuosos; no así el plan tan sincronizados de Hannibal, que aun así hizo posible que lo liberara (por más que hubiera mandado a matarlo).

Antes de seguir su camino aquel día en que lo liberaron, (y todavía algo resentido por el egoísmo de Frederick de usarlo para tener notoriedad en su campo), lo miró como en sus primeras interacciones, pensó cuando consideró que podían ser amigos.

—Hannibal tiene a cada uno de nosotros a su alcance —murmuró cerca de él, dándole la espalda a un silente psiquiatra—. Si no se aleja, o hace algo, no saldrá vivo Doctor.

Por supuesto, el tiempo se había acabado, y Hannibal lo supo al poner en marcha su siguiente plan, eligiendo su próximo _cordero_ de sacrificio.

No esperó que Frederick apareciera en su casa aterrado, aunque si consideró que eso era lo que Hannibal esperaba del nervioso hombre que en realidad era ese hombre cuando estaba ahogado en miedo.

Will suspiró, sintiendo la angustia de saber que las piezas de las maquinaciones del Destripador de Chesapeake volvían a caer en su anticipada posición.

¿Qué debía hacer con Frederick? Fue lo que pensó cuando el pobre hombre entró con las piernas a punto de ceder a su peso cuando éste corrió a usar su ducha.

A pesar de lo sucedido, encontraba cierta identificación con la situación del psiquiatra, a decir verdad las generalidades de la situación eran casi idénticas a las suyas en una forma irónica (¿Quién diría que Hannibal podría tener cierto sentido del humor?).

Cuando Frederick entró a su sala, le ofreció una salida, compadeciendo al hombre, y considerando las consecuencias de lo que otras opciones podrían acarrear, especialmente todo aquello que pusiera el tablero en favor de Lecter.

Preparó un mensaje de texto en su celular, asegurándose de tenerlo aferrado en su mano si sus planes fracasaban.

—Frederick, espera —dijo Will no muy contentó con su decisión, aun siendo la más favorable—. Si huyes, solo te hundirás más.

—¿Y qué pretende que haga, Señor Graham? —siseó con voz temblorosa, apretando sus dientes angustiado, e ignoró nuevamente a Will, y siguió metiendo sus cosas en su maleta.

Will respiró profundo, y miró el rostro lívido de Chilton, respondiendo—: Quédate aquí, Hannibal no pensara en buscarte en esta casa.

Frederick detuvo sus frenéticos movimientos para mirarle incrédulo, con ojos vidriosos y el pecho moviéndose con su respiración agitada. Will notó como el hombre se tambaleó un poco al estar de pie sin su bastón.

—No, de ninguna manera —negó, nuevamente desorientado, asustado—. Si me quedó cerca...cerca de ti, él vendrá. —Frederick se enfrascó nuevamente en su tarea de empacar cuando él otro hombre no le respondió, sintiendo una acusación indirecta en las palabras del psiquiatra.

—Te recuerdo que a pesar de que fui tu conejillo de indias, no significa que te odie como para ir a decirle a Hannibal que estas aquí —intentó el perfilador una vez más, desbloqueando su teléfono, y colocando su dedo sobre la pantalla para enviar el mensaje que preparó a Jack.

—¿No tienes razones suficientes Señor Graham para hacerlo? Testifique en tu juicio, seguro eso tampoco cayó en su gracia, aunque supongo que debo comprenderlo —atacó al borde del pánico, acomodando su maleta en su hombro.

Will sabía que si dejaba ir a Chilton sin hacer nada, era básicamente mandarlo como cordero de criadero a la intemperie, perseguido por un refinado cazador.

El perfilador presionó el botón de enviar en su teléfono.

—Me sorprende que se indigne Doctor; yo se los dije: mientras Hannibal este libre, estamos con una soga al cuello. «Ícaro volando cerca del sol» —añadió Will, ganando una sonrisa amarga con su metáfora—. Supongo que al menos tiene más ventaja por creerme.

—Le creía, y aún le creo —murmuró Frederick viéndose como alguien a punto de sucumbir a un ataque de pánico.

Por supuesto, Jack llegó casi de inmediato y apresó a Frederick sin dificultad.

No es que Will confiara absolutamente en nadie (no debía, ni podía), pero al menos podía contar que una de las pocas personas que creían en la verdad, estuviera a resguardo de la policía.

Sin embargo, Frederick parecía atraer la fatalidad con suma facilidad: esta vez, su desgracia vino de una inocente, alguien bajo el influjo de Hannibal, la desaparecida Miriam Lass.

Honestamente, Will no creyó que el Doctor sobreviviría una vez más, y éste nuevamente mostró que no estaba dispuesto a morir, desafiando las creencias de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Frederick no se sorprendió de recibir una visita de Will durante su estancia en el hospital, aunque sí se mostró confundido de que el perfilador no le reprochara las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—Vaya fortuna tienes, Doctor Chilton —comentó Will a su lado, sentándose a observar el rostro parcialmente vendado del psiquiatra.

—Me lo han dicho —dijo sin ánimo de recibir con amabilidad al único que se había tomado el tiempo de visitarlo, a pesar de haber sido puesto en esa situación por varios, siguiendo las intenciones de Hannibal—. Sí viene a mofarse, creame que ya me estoy sintiendo los suficientemente entretenido con mi imagen en el espejo en las mañanas.

—He decidido poner mi propio juego con Hannibal —anunció el más joven, sonriendo a un agotado Frederick, que con esas palabras dejó ver su dolor.

—Veo que sigue con su ideal de justicia, Señor Graham —comentó con cinismo, no dándose cuenta de lo humillado que el otro lo percibía—. Sigue con una imagen ideal, un Imago casi cándido, del posible éxito de su plan.

La influencia de Hannibal le absorbió con tal fuerza, que por un momento comenzó a olvidar a las personas a su alrededor, siendo consciente que eso era lo que el asesino anhelaba lograr con él, para poder llevarlo a su propio Imago de la imagen que creía era el verdadero Will, quien se encontraba aterrado de comenzar a dudar del origen de los deseos que comenzaban a germinar en su mente.

Quizás sabiendo que estaba a la deriva, sin un ancla a la que sujetarse, fue por eso que volvió a visitar a Frederick con frecuencia hasta que le dieron de alta. No podía ni decir que eran, pues ambos habían buscado la forma de destruir sus lazos: Chilton con su fachada llena de orgullo, y él con la necesidad de lograr dirigir a Hannibal a exponerse.

—¿Y cómo es que llegó con el Doctor Lecter, William? —preguntó una vez Chilton, en su último día en el hospital, escuchando cómo habían logrado limpiar sus cargos en su contra, todavía percibiendo humillado que realmente no fue participe en la tarea de recuperar un poco de su reputación.

Will se sentía arrastrado por los deseos de Hannibal, unos que se estaba agotando de resistir. Cada día se hacía una tarea de dimensiones casi titánicas el saber dividir lo que él quería, de lo que aquel monstruo supo implantar.

Pero, la presencia de Frederick, sus pequeñas visitas posteriores en que buscaban hablar de Hannibal (unas que terminaban más bien desvariando lo más lejos de las sombras de aquel hombre), la oscuridad serena que caracterizaba a Lecter, le embargaba con una inesperada sensación jovial, de una rutina casi cotidiana.

Analizando en retrospectiva, tal vez hubiera sido necesario para salvarlos a ambos de los eventos posteriores, (y honesto, consigo mismo), el haber tenido la capacidad de ver ese hecho, ese lazo que volvió a formarse entre ellos; uno que otorgó a las imperfecciones de Frederick cierto afecto al aferrarse a él como su ancla, un ideal que encontraba la forma de alejarse, aunque fuera unos instantes, lejos del jardín de Hannibal en el que se estaba convirtiendo su mente.

Pero Will no vio que él mismo era el Ícaro de su historia, uno que enterró lo que le mantenía fuera de perderse a la deriva, volando ciego por la luz de un sol cegador que le entumece tragando todo el aliento y voluntad que intenta mantener.

Tal vez, de haberse dado cuenta que Hannibal se convirtió en un sol para quemar todo a su paso, ambos hubieran evitado ser sus corderos llenos de ira.

No se habrían convertido en Ícaro, quemándose cegados por el sol.


	2. Cuando Ícaro deseó el sol

Cada mañana, cuando abría sus ojos y estos se ajustaban a su alrededor, le costaba recordar que en donde estaba; o más bien, en el lugar donde no estaba. Su mente parecía a veces todavía sumergirse en una agua oscura, donde a veces le llegaba en su aturdimiento la luz de la superficie, cada más clara y cálida, pero aun así lejos.

Hannibal había resquebrajado tanto su mente, que la libertad la sentía como una ausencia, y el recuperarse a sí mismo como volverse a romper. No fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, sencillo a pesar de que incluso todos los involucrados comenzaron a acercarse a él dejándole claro que, a pesar de todo, la soledad absoluta nunca sería un elemento en su vida.

Le costó salir de esas aguas oscuras para reconocer cuáles eran sus deseos propios, y no maquinaciones lóbregas, e internalizadas de los deseos de Hannibal Lecter. Fue humillante lo doloroso que fue poder recordar quien era, aunque el recuerdo de lo perdido lo hacía más fácil (prefería con el paso de los días, no pensar más en Abigail).

Cuando el agua turbia de su mente comenzó a ser el rio que siempre sintió era su mente, uno sereno pero capaz de tomar cualquier forma; cuando pudo ver el sol, (el verdadero), pudo observar en perspectiva su entorno, y recordó a otro desgraciado, uno que probablemente le entendía tan bien, porque ambos fueron los sacrificios de Hannibal en cierto sentido; aunque, ambos bajo una luz diferente a ojos del asesino.

—Alana me dijo que lo intentó visitar, después de que… —intentó decirle Jack, en una visita, tras un tiempo sin saber de él cuando su esposa fue internada en una clínica de cuidados paliativos.

Will que observaba sus perros, dormir alrededor de ellos en la sala, suspiró y agregó a la frase incompleta de Jack—:  _ Después de que le arruinamos la vida, y de alguna forma arreglamos su miseria. _

—Según lo que me dijo la Doctora Bloom, esas fueron precisamente sus palabras —confirmó el detective, sobando sus párpados cansados con una mano.

—Fui a verlo con ella la primera vez, pero yo…necesitaba espacio —dijo Will—. ¿Tal vez reciba visitas en estos días? —Se preguntó a sí mismo con una risa amarga, Jack no sonrió, no había razón para hacerlo.

—Eso sí no te niega verlo como lo hizo con la Doctora Bloom hace un mes —Jack aceptó un vaso de Whiskey de manos de Will después, y lo bebieron en absoluto silencio.

Cuando Will condujo al hospital donde había estado Frederick en los últimos dos meses, tras ser rescatado casi muerto de las consecuencias de la ira del Dragón Rojo, por un momento consideró incluso comprar flores, o un obsequio; no obstante, el llevar algo material en presencia de un hombre en su peor momento le parecía más bien insulso, sin considerar que probablemente no podría apreciar algo tan mundano como las flores, especialmente cuando ni siquiera sabían si el hombre hablaría con normalidad.

Al final, para no ir con las manos vacías consiguió un libro de análisis de mitos griegos, quizás intentando hacer alusión a sus viejas conversaciones, la verdad es que no comprendía sus razones de escoger ese ejemplar.

No iba a mentir que le sorprendió que la enfermera le informará que el psiquiatra accedió a verlo. ¿Qué se iba a encontrar al ver nuevamente a Frederick? ¿El hombre lleno de rabia que los recibió meses antes? No lo culpaba, de verdad sería hasta lo más justo.

Respiró hondo cuando la enfermera tocó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación, y sonrió al escuchar una las respuestas.

—Por favor, no lo altere, esta con anestésicos, ha comenzado con los injertos de piel, así que hemos tenido que sedar al Señor Chilton esta mañana —explicó ella—. Aunque ya debería estar dispuesto a hablar.

Will asintió, y sacó el libro de su chaqueta, intentando pensar en el saludo más adecuado, con el fin de que no lo echara como hizo con todos los involucrados con Hannibal en alguna forma (algo perfectamente comprensible, si lo analizaba). No obstante, esos pensamientos hicieron todavía más notoria su pregunta de la razón de que el Doctor lo dejara visitarlo.

Cuando entró a la habitación, esperaba multitud de escenarios, muchos de ellos llenos de reproches hacia él. Contrario a sus suposiciones, no encontró más que un hombre mirando la ventana desde su cama, sin expresión particular en su rostro que comenzaba a retomar la forma con los injertos; le tomó por sorpresa ver, más que algún atisbo de ira, un predominante cansancio, y una casi perceptible desolación.

Un hombre que se sentía solo, pero se negaba a dejar que el mundo viera su miseria, eso fue lo que concluyó Will al ver que Frederick ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando entró a la habitación, o se sentó en el sofá individual cerca de la cama.

—William —Un murmullo interrumpió su línea de pensamiento casi haciéndolo sobresaltar, y su angustioso intento de encontrar qué decir.

—Frederick —Saludó Will—. Veo que has comenzado con el tratamiento para tu piel.

—Tan perspicaz señor Graham —dijo sin mirarlo aún—. ¿Viene a saciar su curiosidad? Porque si es eso, sepa que estoy todavía bastante aturdido, a lo mejor puedo responder sin ocultar nada sus preguntas.

Will suspiró al sentir el ácido resentimiento de Frederick en sus palabras, ¿Por qué lo dejó venir a verlo? Volvió a preguntarse, aunque la respuesta llegó cuando dejó el libro que trajo cerca de la mano inmóvil del psiquiatra sobre la cama.

Los ojos verdes de Frederick miraron sorprendidos el obsequio, casi conmovidos.

¿Frederick se sentía solo? Tal vez el compadecerse sin nadie a quien hablar, comenzaba a afectar.

—No, creo que todos hemos tenido suficiente de saciar la curiosidad de alguien —dijo con una sonrisa, cuando Frederick giró suavemente su cabeza al sentir algo junto a él, aunque a sensación en su piel era limitada. Will agregó—: Me alegra ver que puedes hablar con tanta fluidez, la terapia y la reconstrucción de tus labios están teniendo buenos efectos.

—¿Mitología, Señor Graham? —bufo con ironía, alzando con su brazo rígido el libro para verlo—. Bien, la verdad es que no estoy de humor para sus bromas.

—Los clásicos nunca fallan —bromeó esta vez Will en respuesta—. Y supongo que no tienes mucho qué elegir por aquí, ¿tal vez puedes decirme algún libro que te interese? En mi próxima visita puedo traerlo.

Frederick lo miró confundido con la mención de una próxima visita, y puso bajo un silencioso escudriño su rostro, como si quiera dilucidar las verdaderas intenciones de su presencia ahí. No queriendo expresar todas sus preguntas, volvió a mirar la ventana sin importar si Will seguía ahí con él, aunque no soltó el libro.

—Señor Graham, si es lastima lo que lo trajo aquí, o las ganas de expresar una disculpa —habló con voz ronca Frederick, dándole la espalda, casi haciéndose ovillo en la cama, dejando, sin pretender, cuán vulnerable se sentía sin la fuerza de poner su fachada que usó durante toda su vida—, puede ir y darle a sus perros, para que lo destrocen, el libro que trajo.

—Una disculpa sería bastante infantil y de mal gusto para cualquiera de los dos, Frederick —dijo Will, arrepintiéndose un poco de dejar que sus reclamos de la actitud del Doctor con él, permear en la frase.

Frederick no contestó, pero Will intentando resarcir un poco el reproche sin intención, le dijo con suavidad—: Quizás eres más de cuentos, o novelas. Buscaré algo en mi próxima visita.

No pudo evitar en el camino de regreso a Wolf Trap, percibir un nudo en la garganta al sentir con claridad, gracias a su desarrollada empatía, la lastima en que estaba sumergido Frederick, una autocompasión tan pesada que le sorprendió que el hombre no le reclamara nada. Aunque no creía que estuviera fuera de lugar los sentimientos de Chilton: el hombre perdió su rostro, probablemente la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal con el estado de su cuerpo, y considerando los rumores que escuchó de Alana sobre el consejo médico, su carrera también estaba en una posición de futura condena.

Probablemente la decisión de Alana de alejarse de todo con Margot juegue en favor de Frederick, si es que este decide volver a su antiguo trabajo; le supo un poco frustrante el pensar que la lástima ajena era lo que iba a ayudar a Frederick.

* * *

En su segunda visita, Frederick lo recibió de manera familiar, aunque Will no se ofendió por ello. Sin embargo, esta vez el psiquiatra se mostró más hostil debido a sus cada vez más obvios lamentos de su situación actual.

Aunque esta vez, Chilton estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas cerca de la ventana.

—¿No tuvo suficiente para observar mi apariencia? —dijo tras un largo silencio, el perfilador había deducido que lo mejor era dejar a Frederick hablar primero, y dejarle descargarse un poco—. Estoy seguro, William, que usted tiene mejores cosas que atender, y tópicos más agradables que observar.

La hostilidad estaba bien presente en el tono de la voz desgastada de Frederick y la tensión que expresaba su cuerpo. Aunque sus ojos irritados denotaban bastantes noches ausentes de descanso (probablemente el Doctor también tenía su dosis de pesadillas). Las enfermeras, incluso, habían comentado que estaban comenzando a lidiar con las crisis de pánicos que el Doctor comenzaba a mostrar.

—Te conseguí una novela, personalmente no sé si eres de historias con hechos históricos, pero…

—Un clásico nunca falla, según usted William —interrumpió Frederick con una sonrisa algo divertida.

—Me quitaste las palabras —Se permitió reír, y se paralizó al notar como el psiquiatra se acercó a él en su silla de ruedas, lucía curioso en el libro que tenía en la mano.

Estiró su brazo para facilitarle el que tomará el ejemplar, siendo consciente de la mueca de dolor que Frederick hizo al sentir deslizar sobre su en extremo sensible piel su bata.

—Por cierto Frederick —dijo Will, mirando al hombre estudiar la contraportada del libro, el primer volumen de una saga conocida como Los Reyes Malditos—, no encuentro desagradable verte, siempre pensé que tus ojos tienen un color peculiar.

—¿Eso es un halago, Señor Graham? —Frederick murmuró, leyendo la reseña que venía en la parte trasera del libro—. No debe tener muchas citas, si es así.

—Extraño que uses el ejemplo de una cita para criticar mis habilidades en halagar a alguien —respondió Will, sonriendo con la mueca avergonzada que provocó en Chilton, quien, probablemente de poder, se hubiera seguramente sonrojado.

Will no dijo que en realidad el no creía que fuera desagradable la apariencia de Frederick, en todo caso le era doloroso y le traía remordimiento, pero el porte digno del Doctor seguía todavía ahí, y eso le pareció en cierta manera hermoso, como Ícaro todavía admirando la belleza de sus alas que ahora son cenizas.

Aunque, Will siempre creyó que si Ícaro hubiera sobrevivido, a pesar de su espalda quemada por su exposición al sol, se habría enfrascado en reconstruir sus alas. Cabe decir, que a diferencia de un mito, Frederick había evadido la muerte, y podía reconstruirse a sí mismo (tenía la certeza en que lo haría cuando dejara de asilarse, hundiéndose en su soledad).

Sin embargo, tuvo que darse un tiempo, cuando se filtraba alguna noticia de la pista de Hannibal Lecter, sentía su mente querer desplomarse nuevamente en la oscuridad. De permitir que los claros mensajes que el Destripador iba dejando para él alcanzarán la parte vulnerable de su psique.

Will sentía el dolor de Frederick, y temiendo que la semilla que Hannibal implantó en su mente le haga flaquear nuevamente, casi sintiendo el deseo de buscar al asesino, ansiando saber que depararía de él de dejar que los deseos del hombre se convirtieran en los suyos, decide distanciarse un poco.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de perseguir a Hannibal, de buscar una forma de conclusión para todos los corderos que eligió el hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les este gustando a esos pocos que leen esta historia, ¡gracias por los Kudos!


	3. La caída de Ícaro

Uno de los hechos más peculiares, que Alana hizo favor de contarle, fue que el único en visitarlo (y al parecer el que tenía la integridad física de hacerlo), fue Frederick Chilton, mientras Will estaba bastante aturdido los primeros días con sedantes, intentando recoger las piezas de su existencia, y con una herida reciente en su abdomen.

Al parecer, el psiquiatra coincidió en recuperarse de la herida de bala en el mismo hospital. Sin embargo, apenas recuperó la conciencia, nadie hizo afán de visitarlo de nueva cuenta. No le extrañaba; no mientras estuviera asociado con Hannibal.

Will entendió, si hasta el indomable ego, y curiosidad, de Frederick se vieron abrumados por su lazo con Hannibal. A pesar de todo, eso no lo consideró un desaire; el psiquiatra no tenía ninguna obligación de dedicarle la cortesía de una visita. Por más que intentare detestar la personalidad irritante de Chilton, no podía; el único fallo del hombre era dejarse llevar por su fachada más allá de su moralidad.

Ahora que sus posiciones volvían a intercambiarse, (circunstancia de la cual era responsable en cierto grado), volver a ver a Frederick lo hacía sentir agobiado. Era difícil no sentirse así, cuando en alguna forma, Will fue el camino de otros para terminar en las manos de Hannibal.

Seguía yendo al hospital a dejar regalos a Frederick, pero se terminó volviendo incapaz de verlo, especialmente cuando sus remordimientos perseguían la liberación de sus tormentos morales y emocionales que sintió con Hannibal; con su mente todavía persiguiendo una obsesión, y su resentimiento, no tenía el derecho de presentarse ante las víctimas del asesino. 

Las pesadillas, todavía, volvían de vez en cuando.

Will, pensó, al verse reflejado en los ojos de la enfermera, que atendía con regularidad a Frederick, que lo mejor era dejar de venir a dejarle libro, o lo que fuera que trajera, y simplemente volver a poner sus muros para protegerse, (y proteger).

—Él lo espera, Señor Graham —dijo la enfermera recibiendo un paquete de galletas veganas de manos de Will.

—Dígale que tengo algo que hacer, tal vez pronto —contestó con una sonrisa, apenado—. Ahora mismo no sería una compañía saludable.

_ (Ni siquiera para mí mismo). _

La enfermera no dijo nada más, aunque le dedicó una mirada silenciosa e inconforme; luego tomó las galletas y caminó hacia el cuarto de Chilton, Will había memorizado el pasillo.

Esa distancia que estaba construyendo entre las personas a su alrededor, y especialmente con el hombre que le creyó antes que nadie, estaba volviendo. Sí, Frederick no fue la persona más ética, siquiera amable, que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer, (y era difícil olvidar que testificó en su contra). Sin embargo: el psiquiatra confió en su juicio, a pesar de haberse equivocado antes; el hombre decidió esta vez volverse a arriesgar, poniendo su vida en manos de Will cuando se acercó, confesando, que creía en lo que decía de Hannibal.

Pero ahí estaba, dudando de seguir a adelante, y deslindarse totalmente de la huella de Hannibal. Con unas pocas visitas se sintió abrumado, y estaba dejando a su suerte, a una de las personas que su cuerpo, era el retrato de todas las consecuencias que aquel asesino podía traer por el hecho de involucrarse.

Le daba vergüenza admitir a Frederick que  _ no podía,  _ que todavía le faltaba fuerza desprenderse de Hannibal Lecter; pero tenía el descaro de ir a hablarle, como si no fuera responsable de las decisiones, que de alguna forma llevaron a muchos de ellos a portar cada uno una cicatriz, una herida diferente, de manos de la bestia.

Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de buscar a Alana, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo; no al menos considerando lo mucho que ambos aún portaban de las raíces torcidas de Hannibal en sus heridas. Sin embargo, tal vez, cuando al menos pudiera encontrar la forma de ayudar a la policía a encontrar el camino Hannibal, tal vez esa sería una forma, (su vía de escape) de conclusión.

Quizás sus acciones eran más bien infantiles; encerrarse en sí mismo era un camino cómodo, de no temer quebrarse, de no permitir que la dependencia emocional volviera a resurgir; no cuando al fin se sentía alcanzar la superficie del río turbio en que se convirtió su mente.

Y no obstante, una parte de sí mismo le decía que su salida fuera del tablero de peones de Hannibal Lecter, era precisamente, algo absurdamente sencillo de deducir, pero inmensamente complejo para él:  _ olvidarse de él _ , dejar al asesino fuera de su vida.

No obstante, las pesadillas, los monstruos creados en su mente, por mano ajena y experta, parecían empujarlo a una libertad, que era más bien algo dependiente del molde de un hombre sin humanidad.

Todo era tan sencillo como dejar a Hannibal en su pasado y como responsabilidad de otros; pero el recordar todas las pérdidas sufridas no le dejaban liberarse de esa carga. Pero...no podía, aún: el mero hecho de saber a Hannibal libre, le había temer volver a perderse en los resquicios de su mente, y deseos ajenos que su empatía tendía a apropiarse.

Aún estaba lejos de alzar su cabeza sobre la superficie del río contaminado que era su mente en ese momento. Sin pistas de Hannibal, a veces pensaba que el hombre lo tenía todavía bajo su ojo crítico, de alguna manera.

Pero él siempre había sido un buen pescador, y como tal, también debía conocer el camino para salir de corrientes turbulentas en que se veía atrapado.

—¡Dígale que vendré pronto a verlo! —exclamó Will antes de que la enfermera se alejara mucho.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Frederick no era un hombre del agrado de muchos, y era bien consciente de ello. En su propio círculo, algunos le miraban por el rabillo del ojo, quizás con un poco de envidia de su posición privilegiada como director de un Hospital mental, sin tener artículos de gran trascendencia como antecedente; pero él había luchado por tener su posición (Y esos investigadores de escritorio, apenas sabían diferenciar una esquizofrenia de una paranoia en caso de presenciarla).

También sabía que no era muy del agrado de todo su personal. Aspectos como las relaciones interpersonales carecían de importancia al principio, especialmente considerando las dificultades que un niño de una mujer cubana, y madre soltera, tendría criando a su hijo en un país extraño.

No iba a negarse a sí mismo la oportunidad que Will Graham representaba para acabar con las miradas despectivas de sus colegas, y saciar su curiosidad. Así que fue de los muchos que se acercaron al hombre, poco antes de que el FBI lo calificara como no apto para trabajar con ellos.

Will, por supuesto, casi le cerró la puerta en la cara de las veces que se atrevió a ir a su casa, y otras veces le huyó en el pasillo de la universidad en que enseñaba. Sin embargo, Frederick Chilton era un hombre de recursos, y persistente.

El perfilador cedió un día en que volvió Chilton a aparecer por la universidad donde daba cátedra. Era un poco irritante, y odiaba la sensación de estar bajo el microscopio de los pretenciosos investigadores que lo llegaban a buscar, pero Frederick se esforzaba tanto en su porte orgulloso, de divertida dignidad que se desvanecía cuando Will le volteaba algún argumento, dando paso a un puchero de caprichosa indignación, no lo podía despreciar de manera genuina.

Así que con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, y las mejores evasivas que había usado, sus encuentros terminaron más bien en conversaciones banales; a veces sobre algún caso viejo que llamara la atención de ambos, o nuevas corrientes de investigación en las que encontraba interesante su opinión.

(No que Chilton dejó sus intentos de estudiarlo, pero ya no le tomaba importancia, o nunca lo irritó mucho eso).

Por supuesto, en el momento en que llegó Hannibal a su vida, la espiral de desgracia terminó por arrastrar a todos a su alrededor, especialmente a Frederick.

Con tal de atrapar a su monstruo, Will se distanció de todos. 

Sí quería tender su trampa con el señuelo adecuado, debía provocar la sensación a Hannibal de que estaba teniendo, lo que, (y a quien), quería.

—No eres tan fácil de asesinar —le dijo a Frederick una vez, cuando ambos decidieron que las asperezas del pasado, y un disparo en la cabeza en el caso de uno de ellos, eran tan buena oportunidad, como cualquier otra de volver a comenzar su intento de amistad.

—Lo dice como si se alegrara, Señor Graham —bufó indignado, aunque incapaz de disimular del todo su sonrisa.

—Bueno, a Hannibal tal vez no le haga gracia —Se atrevió a bromear. Era curioso como Frederick lograba dar un poco de escape a su amargura.

Frederick le daría la espalda, disimulando una sonrisa que Will no necesitaba ver para saber que estaba presente en el rostro ajeno. Esa sensación de normalidad en sus conversaciones, siempre les hizo fácil volver a retomar sus lazos.

Sobra decir que tuvo que cortar nuevamente lazos con todos para seguir su plan, aunque este fracasara al final, y terminará con la muerte de Abigail.

Will sabía a la perfección sus errores. Uno de ellos: fue el momento en que estuvo de acuerdo con Alana de convencer a Frederick de dar aquellas declaraciones a Freddie.

Todos confiaron demasiado, y nadie esperó que el Dragón Rojo, decidiera dirigir su rencor contra un incauto Chilton.

Sin embargo, Chilton tenía sus razones para haber accedido a aquel plan.

Contados fueron quienes llegaron a conocer quién era el Doctor Frederick además de un investigador con buena posición, y en apariencia, prepotente. Muy pocos, pues, sabían del agobiante deseo de reconocimiento, del anhelo saberse útil ( _ importante _ ) para Chilton, o que sus inseguridades, y carencias, de su juventud generaron profundas necesidades de saberse admirado, considerado relevante.

Frederick Chilton estaba cansado de verse como una inconveniencia en presencia de otros, atraer un asesino lo vio como una oportunidad.

Y como siempre le sucedía, el precio de su imprudencia, e incapacidad de saber cuando mostrar miedo, o cuando no debía hacerlo, lo llevaron a donde estaba: Con su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, inseguro de saber si, incluso, podría volver a caminar aun usando un bastón, o si su piel le dolería tanto como si le pusieran brasas encima todos los días.

Tenía que confesar que lo que más le dolió, fue percibir en los ojos de Will debilidad; el deseo de dejarse engullir por la oscuridad sembrada en su mente, ansiando seguir a Hannibal, para comprender de quién en realidad, son los anhelos de su mente.

Si Frederick Chilton hubiese usado sus mejore habilidades de observación, o tenido la capacidad de Will de comprender las motivaciones de los actos de otros, habría notado como el verlo en su estado,( postrado en una cama con líneas recorrer su piel resquebrajada, que estaba aún estaba encontrando las conexiones para cicatrizar), habría comparado el efecto en el perfilador, como el de una ilusión oscura romperse.

Para Will, ver a Frederick fue como ser testigo de una avalancha de remordimiento, y dolor cubrirlo:  _ fue _ el darse cuenta hasta qué extremos habían llegado al dejarse devorar por las intenciones de Hannibal. Y temió que las piezas impares en que se redujo su mente, se mostrando que seguía expuesto a la  _ bestia _ frente los ojos desesperanzados de Chilton.

No cabía duda, de que Frederick resintió profundamente lo que pasó, incluso culpó a Alana y Will, (como a sí mismo) de en lo que se convirtió. 

Cada día verse en el espejo era un odisea que terminaba en despreciar su propia imagen, que encontraba miserable,  _ horrenda. _

El que dejara de visitarlo, cuando decidió que estaba cansado de una habitación vacía y mantener su amargura, fue bastante doloroso; empujándolo a iniciar nuevamente su ciclo de auto compasión, y lamento silencioso.

No sabía bien que deducir de que Will no fuera a verlo, o del hecho de que éste continuará llevando obsequios; tal vez, pensó, el hombre le encontraba realmente penoso, martirizante, con su apariencia miserable.

* * *

Cuando Will le comentó a Jack Crawford su deseo de tender otra trampa, de buscar la manera de obligar a Hannibal a mostrar su ubicación, este no añadió comentario alguno en su llamada; al parecer, hasta el incansable deseo de justicia del inamovible detective, había cambiado.

—¿Qué tal está el Doctor Chilton? —preguntó Jack, visitandolo un tarde nevada en Wolf Trap, tras comentarle sus planes por teléfono.

—Mejorando. Me han contado sus enfermeras que están comenzando a ayudarlo con sus ataques de pánico —explicó Will, y Jack lo miró extrañado sobre la taza de café que su anfitrión le ofreció.

—¿Te han contado? —Preguntó Jack estudiando al hombre más joven sentado frente a él en la mesa de la cocina—. Alana me dijo que habías ido a verlo, ¿no has hablado con él? ¿Se negó a verte?

—No, no se negó —respondió Will evitando la mirada del detective—, ah, quiero decir, he ido, pero no podía verlo: escucha Jack, no puedo verlo porque, ¿Cómo podría? Dudo a veces de mí mismo, a veces veo en mis pesadillas cosas que sigo diciéndome que no deseo hacer.

—Will, escuche lo que me dijiste, pero es suficiente, ¿entiendes? Cometí un error de hundirte en casos a pesar de saber que sería destructivo —explicó Jack, luciendo más cansado de lo que jamás recordaba haberlo visto—. Tú sabes cuál es el único desenlace que puede haber para ti si decides volver a perseguir a Hannibal Lecter.

—Sé que estaba obsesionado Jack, pero esta vez mi mente, mi motivación es más clara, yo…

—Mi esposa está a punto de morir, «¿Cuánto le quedará?» es una pregunta que me hago al despertar cada mañana —murmuró Jack, su rostro mostraba una asombrosa serenidad de algo que aunque era irremediable, había encontrado de la fuerza de estar a términos con eso—. Entregue más a esos asesinos de mí, que a Bella; tú diste tu mente en su totalidad a Lecter, y sabes que trajo, dime, ¿estarás en paz si encuentras tu final nuevamente en ese juego que seguramente te espera?

Will sintió su garganta seca, sus ojos permanecieron en la mesa, sin poder negar ni una palabra de lo que le decía Jack; al mismo tiempo, se encontraba estupefacto de ver los grandes cambios que ver la condición de Bella habían producido en Jack, encontrando una sabiduría y amabilidad que no se podía ver antes.

Will no le queda más que seguir, compensar a Chilton con todo lo que perdió.

—Cada uno debe ocuparse de su trabajo, ahora toca ocuparme a mí de lo que me corresponde, y quienes encuentren a Hannibal de él. Y te enviaré algunos buenos psiquiatras que el FBI tiene a su alcance, es bueno que todos comencemos a buscar ayuda —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa—. Como amigo, creo que lo tuyo siempre fue dar clases, hasta podrías pedirle consejos a Frederick para incluir líneas de investigación en tus lecciones.

—Tengo que conseguir un libro nuevo si voy a visitar a Frederick —Will miró agradecido a Jack.

Probable era, que, Will tendría que compensar a Frederick de todas las formas posibles, tanto por lo que perdió, como por el dolor que haya causado en los últimos días por su debilidad.

Cuando Jack se fue de su casa, el rojo del atardecer iba dando paso a la noche, y en esos últimos retazos de luz, en el frondoso verdor de los inicios del bosque, Will vio un alce muerto de pelaje tan oscuro como el carbón, aquel ciervo que era el mismo y fue desgarrado por él en su horrenda metamorfosis.

El alce yace sereno, su lomo se mueve lento con el movimiento de su respiración. Su pelaje parece ir desprendiendo el negro de su piel quemada ante el sol falso que lo asesinó. Will sabe que ese animal ha vuelto a renacer, pues lo ve levantarse nuevamente, con cada movimiento dejando que el pelaje pútrido del color del más oscuro abismo vaya desvaneciéndose poco a poco (la oscuridad iba escurriendo lejos).

Ícaro que voló hacia el sol, decidió alejarse de este pues sabía que iba a hacer más que quemarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: GRACIAS POR LEER <3, ¿Que les ha parecido mi inicio en este fandom? Por que es mi primera historia aquí.


	4. El Ícaro que todavía anhela el sol

_Un figura alada, con su cuerpo devorado por un espeso negro que seguía intentando atravesar su piel. El hombre seguía alzando sus brazos en desesperación, aunque su piel quemara cada vez que se acercaba a ese sol pútrido; a ese sol falso, que no hacía más que impregnar su piel de esa oscuridad insidiosa de deseos, de violencia, de destrucción._

_Sus alas apenas le sostienen, incendiándose de forma casi imperceptible, siempre un poco más, y no obstante, no deja de acercarse. Porque ese sol que le incinera sin piedad, es gentil en la forma que consume a Ícaro, pues desea que vuele a él. Le brinda un lugar del que dependa el pobre hombre que se resiste a ser consumido por su abrasador aliento, lleno de promesas de pecado y violencia._

_Ícaro aletea anhelando ese fulgor que no es más que su segura destrucción, huyendo del mar que podría sosegar el ardor de su piel quemándose, del mar que oculta el verdadero sol al otro lado. Él lo sabe, y cuando lo recuerda se da cuenta de lo débil que ha sido._

_Ícaro ve el sol sobre él._

* * *

Will despierta, ahogándose casi en las angustiantes bocanadas de aire que toma al salir del estado onírico, de los vestigios de otro sueño, de otra pesadilla, que lo vuelve a asaltar con significados y demonios que comprende perfectamente, aún en su estado exaltado.

Era como si su inconsciente le recordara la precaria situación en la que a veces su voluntad se vio, y se ve, comprometida con la memoria de Hannibal, con el hecho de saber que el hombre sigue ahí afuera. Esperándolo.

Él sabe que odia a Hannibal, es consciente de lo que el hombre ha hecho a todos los que alguna vez le importaron (lo que le ha hecho a él mismo). Pero su parte más primitiva, aquella a la que aquel asesino apelaba y escarbaba, a veces recordaba la libertad, la monstruosa libertad, prometida.

Will estaba batallando en las aguas del rio agitado que dejó Hannibal. Y no obstante, encontraba en la amargura de sus sueños, las razones para avanzar con más fuerza al sentido contrario, con más voluntad lejos de ese sol.

En esos días que se sentía más lúcido, es cuando regresó a ver a Frederick. No buscó un obsequio, no cuando esa fue su excusa para evitar verlo en días anteriores (a pesar de que Chilton era, en cierto grado, algo negligente como psiquiatra, suponía que habrá interpretado perfectamente sus evasivas, aunque no las razones).

Cabe decir, que Will entendía con su extendida empatía, el posible dolor y miseria, no solo física, sino mental, en que Frederick vivía. Y es por eso, que no le tomó por sorpresa, aunque sí como afirmación amarga, el ver al psiquiatra siempre orgulloso en tiempos pasados, casi gritar a la enfermera en turno que le administrara algún analgésico cuando su piel cicatrizante, como los injertos que iban siendo colocados, le causaban un tormento apenas soportable.

Por supuesto, en el estado tan alterado que se encontraba Frederick, esté apenas notó su presencia, y de hecho, las enfermeras tuvieron que pedirle que se fuera, pues cuando una de ellas le comunicó su visita, el hombre pareció enfurecerse con la acción, como si le ofendiera. El perfilador, bien pudo haber desistido, pero, esta vez decidió no desistir, no dejar a Chilton solo, no sabiendo que ambos estaban pasando por secuelas de las acciones del mismo hombre.

(Estar con Frederick le hacía sentirse menos solo, aún si supiera que esa razón le diera un poco de egoísmo a su afán de buscar al psiquiatra).

____

Cuando Frederick puede moverse por sí mismo, poco antes de que Will pensará nuevamente otro intento de visitarlo, fue dado de alta para estar bajo la visita controlada de una enfermera a su casa. Sin tener a donde ir, no le quedó más que retomar como hogar el lugar donde su desgracia comenzó.

Por supuesto, pudo buscar algún apartamento, o estar en un hotel un tiempo (al menos hasta encontrar un lugar en el que estar), sin embargo, con todos los gastos de su tratamiento para recuperar un poco de normalidad, al menos en su apariencia dentro de lo posible, sabía que necesitaría controlar sus gastos, al menos hasta saber qué haría con su carrera, o si volvería al hospital de Baltimore.

Para traslados largos, y con los nervios de su pierna más sensibles (sin mencionar los extremos cuidados que debía tener con los injertos de su piel), tuvo que optar por el uso de silla de ruedas, al menos en trayectos donde tuviera que moverse más, en otros aspectos, podía usar su viejo bastón.

Era irrisorio que su bastón, fuera la única constante en su vida.

La primera noche que volvió a aquella casa, a usar la cama que alguna vez sintió como un lugar de descanso y relajación del pesado ambiente del hospital, ahora se sentía como un lugar donde podría ahogarse, hundido en la sensación de paranoia y recuerdos.

Las noches se convirtieron en interminables. Sus momentos en que lograba dormir, miserables: las pesadillas estaban llenos de la realidad cruda sino era de sus errores, de las consecuencias y tragedias que lo llevaron a esa situación.

(Sus noches estaban llenas de terror; de horas insomnes).

—¿Señor Chilton? —llamó la enfermera desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, donde revisaba sus finanzas en su computador personal.

—¿Marie? ¿No te estabas por retirar? —preguntó Frederick, mirando a su enfermera.

—Estaba por hacerlo, pero llegó un hombre a verlo —dijo ella—. Perdone que no recuerde bien su nombre, pero creo que es Graham.

Chilton apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

—¿Quiere que le diga que no quiere verlo antes de irme? —ofreció Marie.

—No, déjelo pasar, en un momento bajaré a atenderlo —decidió Frederick.

Quizás fuera por orgullo, pero decidió bajar sin su bastón. El tener la lástima de aquel hombre que parecía interesarse en él, y luego dejarlo por su lado, era algo que le irritaba profundamente. Cuando llegó al último escalón de la escalera, con sus piernas temblando sin apoyo, sintió la vergüenza invadir su persona al ver a Will esperándolo a unos metros, con sus manos alzadas como si quisiera ayudarle.

Frederick se detuvo antes de acercarse, manteniendo la distancia.

—Señor Graham, ¿a qué debo que me regale su tiempo, otra vez? —preguntó Frederick, mordiéndose la mejilla por incluir las últimas dos palabras.

—Frederick —comenzó, desordenando sus rizos con su mano—, quería venir a ver como estabas, me entere que te dieron de alta.

—Si es para dejarme algún otro objeto como regalo, sepa señor Graham, que no necesitó baratijas que acumular; en caso de que quiera las que me trajo, puedo dárselas —escupió, dejando que su irritación hablara por él.

Aunque Will sabía mejor, podía percibir lo dolido que estaba Chilton por su errático comportamiento, (por dejarlo solo).

—Agradezco su visita —fue todo lo que dijo Frederick, apoyándose con fuerza del barandal de la escalera.

—¡Chilton! —exclamó Will—. Siento si...si de alguna manera te falle dejando de visitarte. Tenía muchas cosa en que pensar.

—¿Y para que quiere venir a verme William? ¿Le soy un espectáculo con mi cuerpo inservible? —Respondió el psiquiatra—. ¿El pretender que fue mi amigo, era para sentirse mejor? Porque si es así, no quiero saber nada de usted. Tal parece, que aún estoy molesto de lo que pasó, y por tener que usar una silla de ruedas.

—No, esa no es la razón, quiero decir —Will respiró profundo, maldiciendo su ineptitud social. Se paró recto, y miró con decisión a Frederick—: No tengo una obligación o justificación para verte, quise hacerlo. Y te recuerdo, que ambos pasamos por alguna forma de castigo por nuestras decisiones con Lecter —declaró Will con decisión, y se acercó al doctor, provocando que este quisiera retroceder, chocando sus pies con el escalón detrás.

Will se adelantó y le tomó de los brazos para ofrecerle soporte. Frederick, de haber podido ruborizarse, lo hubiera hecho por la humillación que eso le provocaba.

Cuando quiso subir un pie, sintió la piel todavía en recuperación de sus piernas escocerle con fuerza, y cerró sus ojos aguantando lo mejor que podía la sensación un instante.

—No me toques —pidió en un murmullo tembloroso—. ¿Ambos sufrimos por Lecter? Sin duda, pero al menos puedes valerte por ti mismo, sin necesidad de que alguien te vea para saber que no te ahogaste en la tina; o, el hecho de temer despertar y que tus piernas terminen por volverse inútiles para sacarte de ella. Nunca debí escuchar aquella propuesta de ustedes, tal vez, así...

—¿Vas a culpar a todos? Cada uno de nosotros estamos viendo las consecuencias de nuestros errores; ¿vas a auto compadecerte, hasta que alejes a todos? —respondió Will, sin soltarlo—. Y aceptaste, por tus propias razones, aceptaste. No que eso justificó lo que pasó, pero, ¿no crees que es suficiente de seguir lamentándote? Acepto mis errores, y tal vez no pueda repararlos —continuó, con los ojos verdes del doctor observar, sorprendidos—, pero voy a reconocerlos, como también dejare de lamentarme por lo que perdí.

—¿Entonces no puedo lamentarme de lo me pasó, Señor Graham? No tengo a nadie más, al menos puedo compadecerme de mi mismo —dijo con su voz quebrándose.

Frederick no anticipó los brazos de Will envolverle con total delicadeza, no buscando hacerle daño alguno. El psiquiatra se tensó completamente en el abrazo del perfilador.

—No, pero déjame ayudarte, estar contigo —pidió Graham.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en estar conmigo? —cuestionó Chilton, ahogando un sollozo, y negándose a corresponder el abrazo.

—Sonará ridículo, pero cuando...fuimos amigos —explicó, con una sonrisa, manteniendo a Frederick en sus brazos—, sentí que podías entender por lo que estaba pasando con Hannibal; y ambos somos un tanto bastardos, así que, ¿cosas en común?

—No pensé que fuera su ancla en esta situación, Señor Graham —añadió en un hilo de voz, tomando la fuerza para separarse del abrazo. Will no insistió en retenerlo, no deseaba presionarlo.

—Resulta que eres mejor de lo que piensas, Doctor —dijo Will con una sonrisa—. Y mi supuesta ancla, resultó ser lo que me hundía: nada es lo que queremos o nos dicen que sea —se encogió de hombros, viendo los ojos húmedos de Frederick.

—Bueno, William, de una vez le digo que estoy muy ocupado para dejarle espacio en mi agenda, y que decida no venir —farfulló Frederick, con su cuerpo apoyado con el pasamano de su escalera.

—Entonces debo asistir a mis visitas, sin falta. —Will ensanchó su sonrisa, observando con alegría como los injertos iban tomando forma sobre el rostro de Frederick.

—Haga lo que quiera —bufó Frederick.

Will sabía que nos sería fácil reconstruir su vida, mucho menos los lazos que el mismo laceró con su curso de acción, pero, era lo más deseaba, y su nueva motivación.


	5. Negro carbón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡SIENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA! Pensé que tenía menos sin actualizar la historia, y todavía tengo la vergüenza de venir con algo corto, pero espero les guste uwu

El silencio, desde que su vida se fue en picada, se le comenzó a antojar, cada vez más pesado y ávido de volverse insidioso implantando ideas torcidas, tanto propias como ajenas. En ese momento, tras sentir que despertaba de un pesado estupor, es que volvía a descubrir quién era, sus sentidos parecían convertirse en herramientas distintas, recibiendo su entorno en forma diferente.

Ahora, hasta la presencia reconfortante e imprescindible de sus amigos caninos era vivida, estaba clara; ni como presencias distantes que le alejaban de su desasosiego. Will Graham estaba recuperándose de una presencia que le quemaba desde dentro; como el Ícaro que al darse cuenta de sus alas que se queman, de su piel ardiendo por el sol, se aleja de lo que le consume.

El perfilador pensó en darse unos días más lejos de todos, y de todo, para recuperar un poco la calma en su mente, sin embargo, al ver lo que había provocado por su negación en afrontar de manera directa sus cicatrices, no solo se había estancado, sino, que había provocado sufrimiento a quien prometió compañía.

Probablemente, si sus pesadillas del Ícaro con su piel tan negra cuál carbón, eran un indicativo, si permanecía intentando luchar con los vestigios de la influencia de Hannibal solo, no haría más que hundirse, o pensar que su única respuestas era el solo pútrido que veía en su inconsciencia, uno que sabía bien qué significaba.

Will sabía que si intentaba con los mismos medios que antes, terminaría en el mismo estado mental, y probablemente, su inquietud por apresar a Hannibal, se tornaría en obsesión. Así que, se prometió cambiar su vida en forma que lo alejara de todo lo que había en ella antes, todo lo que le hacía daño.

Su prioridad, la más importante, era ver por Frederick; y es que, además de lo beneficioso que era estar cerca de alguien que entendía su tumulto interno, quería hacerlo. Sus días. Cuando discutía con el psiquiatra en sus visitas, eran sin duda plácidos.

Además que Chilton necesitaba a alguien, por más que lo negara. No obstante, el Doctor era obstinado, más de lo que él podía ser él mismo; no era raro las veces que el psiquiatra se negaba a verlo, o lo dejaba tras una respuesta vaga o cortante en la puerta. En otras circunstancias, se habría molestado, pero comprendía la condición emocional en la que debía estar aquel hombre que vivía con un cuerpo destrozado.

—Seguir intentando, ¿no Winston? —murmuró Will a uno de sus cachorros, el que siempre le extrañaba apenas se iba un momento de la casa.

Will debía ser el insistente esta vez.

* * *

Chilton frunció el ceño cuando sintió un ardor casi insoportable cada que la camisa que se había puesto, del algodón más suave que pudo encontrar, rozaba su sensible piel. Suponía, considerando el tiempo que tenía con los nuevos injertos, que debió tomarse el resto del año fuera del trabajo, dirigiendo el hospital desde su casa. Y no hacía eso en favor de Alana, que se notaba a leguas la prisa que tenía por irse de esa ciudad que tanta amargura le traía; quería regresar a una rutina que le diera algo de certeza a su porvenir, un poco de horarios, (de la oportunidad de salir de su casa, en que siempre sentía disgusto).

Pero fuera de eso, poco había hecho en realidad para consolar su desolación emocional: vivía apartado de todos, manejando su interacción con otros dentro de lo necesario. En primer, porque nunca había sido muy querido dentro del Hospital, y en segundo lugar, porque se sentía humillado cuando alguien, aunque no fuera con mala intención, miraban su rostro, su cuerpo, o la silla en la que se movía.

Cada mañana, su misma rutina, le era tremendamente humillante. Tener que tomarse casi dos horas vistiéndose, con el fin de humectar su piel en curación, y evitar que la tela le lastimara. Ni se diga del esfuerzo, y frustración que sentía de las dificultades que tenía, en moverse en su propia casa, teniendo que depender de su enfermera para que le ayudara con sus alimentos, o con cosas tan personales como era poder darse un baño.

Tener que callar en silencio toda queja cuando le enfermera lo tenía que agarrar de los brazos para darle soporte al entrar, o salir, de la bañera. Al final, decidió comenzar a cotizar una regadera con ciertas adecuaciones para mantener un poco de dignidad. A pesar de todo, se esforzaba en fingir que seguía siendo el mismo, cuando de ninguna forma lo era.

Sí, había sido un hombre egoísta y hasta vanidoso en cuanto a su deseo de reconocimiento, a la forma inescrupulosa en que llevó su carrera, sus investigaciones, o el caso en que ayudó en forma negligente, poniéndose él mismo cerca de la soga que sería colocada en su cuello, llevándolo a su estado actual.

Sí, él fue el principal artífice en preparar el primer castigo de su condena. Pero, evitaba pensar en los hubieras, pues solo le dejaban claro que tan estúpido fue en su actuar en muchas cosas, y que su actual miseria pudo ser evitada por él mismo.

Cada día, no importaba cuánto maquillaje pusiera en su rostro para cubrir su cicatriz, siempre sentía que todos podían ver a través de todos sus intentos de fingir ser un hombre normal (sentía que podían ver a través de sus errores, y verlo como casi un bulto incapaz de cuidarse de sí mismo).

El maltrato emocional que se da Chilton, aislándose de todos y estando en el trabajo, sintiendo que todos ven a través de su maquillaje, siendo casi un bulto.

Al final, a pesar de que Hannibal tal vez no tenía ni una pizca de interés en su existencia, al menos no en la suya, el efecto que tenía en la vida de todas las personas que se cruzaron en su camino, había sido irreversible.

Sentía unas enormes ganas de pedir perdón a Will, (a su propia persona), por todo lo que de alguna forma no pudo ver por su orgullos; y que, tal vez, en vez de mantenerse como un notable académicos, se hubiese esforzado en evitar todo ese desastre.

Pero, no podía disculparse, no cuando su orgullo, ese terco rasgo que le trajo buena parte de sus desgracias, era lo poco que mantenía.

Chilton, se dio cuenta, estaba cansado de pensar en el pasado y compadecerse.

Estaba muy cansado…


End file.
